Broken Wings
by Fullmetal234
Summary: Winona and Wallace broke up and now Winona is depressed, then all of a sudden a trainer walks into her life. His major role was to battle for his sixth gym badge, but what he did not know was his true task was to repair her wings. Cover Art by PixieDustRed (with Photoshop)
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Wings**

**By: Fullmetal234**

**Summary: Winona and Wallace broke up and now Winona is depressed, then suddenly a trainer walks into her life. His major role was to battle for his sixth gym badge, but what he did not know was his true task was to repair her wings.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon!**

* * *

Broken Wings

By Fullmetal234

Chapter One: A Bird without Wings is like  
A Human without a Heart

The sun was shining brightly, the gentle breeze blowing in the harmonious Fortree City as children were playing games and adults, young and old were getting ready for their normal routine of the day. The city seemed peaceful and cheerful, but for the Flying-type gym leader, Winona was the exact opposite than anyone else's day. She wasn't her cheerful self today as if someone knocked her out the sky.

She walked close to a riverbank that was outside of Fortree City, she continued to sulk until she took a stop to look at her reflection in the crystal blue water and sat down on the soft green grass. She continued to stare at her reflection lost in thought with no life in her sorrowful eyes. Her eyes began to swell up as a single tear drop fell on the surface of the water causing ripples to form. Her mind reminded back to what happened earlier that day. It was a tragic moment she had experienced in her young adult life.

_Start of Flashback:_

_Wallace and Winona were at her house, sitting next to each other on the couch in the living room. They were giggling, teasing each other while having a conversation like any regular couple. However, Wallace had a gloomy expression on his face as if he was dueling with unpleasant thoughts. Winona noticed his tense stance, wondering what is troubling her turquoise-headed and eyed boyfriend. She asked for his moral in a concerned voice._

_"Wallace dear is there something wrong?" Wallace looked straight into her lavender eyes._

_"Winona… This isn't working out," Wallace sighed._

_"What do you mean?" Winona asked in confusion. She felt her heart clenched as if a giant hand squeezed in its firm grasp, never letting go._

_"What I mean is…" all of a sudden her clenching was getting even tighter and tighter, close to cracking until…_

**_"It's over."_**

_After he breathed out those shocking words, she felt her heart-break into small pieces and her entire world plunged into the depths of darkness._

_"Why?" she sadly whispered it, but was loud enough for Wallace to hear._

_"Well, we are simply too incompatible." when she heard that her bitter tears slowly started to flow down her cheeks._

_"I can't ask you to forgive me, but I'm sorry." said Wallace as he got up and left leaving Winona alone crying._

_Her knees gave out once he left her house, out of her life. Her body trembled violently in her crumpled state._

_End of Flashback:_

Winona started to cry furiously as more tears rapidly flowed down her cheeks and into water causing even more ripples. Also her body began to shake as she thought about what happened. "How are we incompatible?" she questioned herself then a trainer from her gym found her and said "Winona, you have a challenger waiting for you at the gym." She heard as she wiped her tears quickly and replied without turning around with no emotion in her voice, but sadness "I'll be right there you go on ahead." The gym trainer was suspicious about what was wrong with her, but didn't ask he went on to the gym. She wasn't in the mood for battles today of all days, but left for the gym to get it over.

Before Winona entered she felt like she being drawn by the presence beyond those doors waiting for her arrival. Each foot step she took she felt her heart pulse going faster as she began to open the doors. As fate would have it, but she doesn't know at the moment, a boy around the age of sixteen wearing a white hat turned around and greeted her with his ecstatic smile.

"Hello you must be Winona the Fortree City gym leader right?"

"Yes." Winona said in a neutral tone

"My name is Brendan and I challenge you to a battle." he said with determination in voice.

"Very well, come this way." said Winona with a little sadness in her voice

Brendan noticed her tone and knew there was something amiss, but ignored it for now as he followed her to the arena. Winona didn't care if she lost to him or not since she so down-spirited. They arrived at the arena; Brendan scanned the area in amazement.

"If you want a battle, then lets battle." Winona said in a depressed tone again.

* * *

**This is my first-ever fan fiction so I don't expect all you who read it to like it. Also I don't like when I made Wallace dump Winona like that, but I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Wings**

**By: Fullmetal234**

**Summary: Winona and Wallace broke up and now Winona is depressed, then all of a sudden a trainer walks into her life. His major role was to battle for his sixth gym badge, but what he did not know was his true task was to repair her wings.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon!**

* * *

Broken Wings

Chapter 2: Wings are Frail

"This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle between the challenger Brendan of Littleroot Town and Winona the Fortree City gym leader. This battle will be over when all three Pokemon on either side is unable to continue, but only the challenger can substitute Pokemon. Now begin!" shouted the referee.

"Go Pelipper." said Winona as she threw her poke ball into the field and the water and flying type Pokemon popped out and started soaring in the air.

Brendan reached for a poke ball on his belt "Go, Garedvoir!" the graceful psychic type Pokemon slowly landed on the battlefield.

"Garedvoir use Thunderbolt!" commanded Brendan. Electricity started to flow through Garedvoir's body to its arms and released it straight at Pelipper. It shocked Pelipper, the water bird fell out of the sky and hit ground. It resulted in a one hit KO.

"Pelipper is unable to battle!" declared the referee.

"Good job Garedvoir keep this up and we'll win for sure!" said the determined trainer. Winona recalled Pelipper and threw out her next Pokemon, a Skarmory. Brendan decided to keep battling with Garedvoir.

Winona makes the first move this time "Steel Wing." she said as Skarmory charged at Garedvoir with its steel powered wings.

"Stop Skarmory in its tracks with Psychic!" the emotion Pokemon obeyed and Skarmory was stopped cold "Toss it upwards" Skarmory was plunged into the air. "Now, Thunderbolt!" Electricity was shot at Skarmory and zapped it. Skarmory landed on ground viciously in defeat.

"Skarmory is unable to battle!" yelled the referee.

"Alright just one more win!" Brendan said with confidence. Winona drew out her last Pokemon Altaria, a flying type as well as a dragon type; its wings appeared as clouds in the deep blue sky. Brendan recalled Garedvoir and sent out Vibrava, a dragon and ground type. "Vibrava use Dragonbreath!" Vibrava breathed out its paralyzing green breath at Altaria. "You use Dragonbreath too." Altaria obeyed and used the same attack to counter. Both attacks canceled each other out "Aerial Ace." Winona commanded Altaria took to the sky and dove down and charged at Vibrava. It made direct contact and Vibrava was hurled across the field, but regained its balance. "Now charge at Altaria!" Vibrava speeded up its pace toward Altaria. "Dragonbreath." Winona said, Altaria aimed for Vibrava and released it. "Vibrava, dodge it and get behind Altaria!" Vibrava glided past the Dragonbreath and was now above Altaria. "Now use your strongest Dragonbreath!" Vibrava shot Altaria down all the way to the ground and just like Winona's last two Pokemon Altaria landed on the ground in the defeat.

"Altaria is unable to battle! Victory goes to Brendan of Littleroot Town!" announced the referee.

"We did it! You two were amazing!" Brendan said although he was content he couldn't help, but feel that Winona didn't battle with her full strength and placed her entire heart in those three battles. He couldn't help but feel that there was something troubling the young, female gym leader.

"Well, you win here is your Feather Badge." Winona said handing him a Badge that resembles a wing.

"Thank you, but… I can't accept it."

This caught Winona off guard, "Why? You won fair and square, so just take it. You deserve it."

"The reason why I won is because you didn't battle with everything you had. Is there something that is troubling you." when Winona heard that she turned around quickly and managed to hold back her tears. "That's none of your business!" Winona shouted. "Look if you don't want the badge then just leave, go challenge some other gym." Winona said as she started to walk away.

"I'm not leaving without a fair fight. And you call yourself a gym leader."

Those words made her stop and turned around with an enraged face, "What do you know about being a gym leader! You don't even know what problems we go through and you don't know anything about me. So just leave me alone!" Winona yelled as she ran out of the arena crying. "Smooth Brendan, real smooth." Brendan sighed he felt guilty for saying such things. He admitted that she had a point; he doesn't anything about this woman, but he does know that something is wrong with her. He ran after her to apologize, leaving the gym he went to find Winona. He kept trying to find her until he bumped into an elderly woman; he asked her if she has seen Winona running through here. An old woman said that she ran over to the lake outside of the city. Brendan rushed to the lake and saw Winona with her legs close to her upper body and staring off into the distance of the glimmering lake. As he got closer he noticed the tears running down her soft pale cheeks. Did he hurt her that bad? Brendan approached and tapped her shoulder, ready to apologize.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon!

Broken Wings

By Fullmetal234

Chapter 3: A Forming Bond

Winona turned around with tears flowing from her eyes and saw Brendan. "Oh, its you." said Winona returning her attention to the lake. "I followed you to apologize. What I said was rude and insensitive." said Brendan.

"It's ok, just forget about it." Winona replied with sorrow in her voice. Brendan placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Winona to make eye contact with him. "No, it's not ok. You are right; I don't know you and what problems you go through, but I think it's best to talk about it with someone rather than keeping it to yourself." he said. Winona hesitated for a second, not completely sure if she should place her faith in a Pokemon Trainer she met only for a day.

"Alright, I'll tell you." she sighed, for she was given no other choice. Brendan sat down beside her to hear what was troubling her. "Do you know who Wallace is?" she asked. He knew who he was, actually everyone who he was. "The Hoenn League Champion that Wallace?" Winona simply nodded. "What about him?" he asked curiously. "Well, Wallace and I, we were in a relationship." "What, really?!" Brendan said in astonishment. "Yes, but we broke up." she said as a single tear dropped from her left cheek. "But why?" he asked still surprised. "He said that we are incompatible." she said with trembling voice.

"Oh, I see." now silence took over for about a minute until Brendan broke it. "I'm so sorry." Winona just stared at the lake until she finally responded "It's fine, you're right it does feel good to confess that to someone even if it's a stranger. Thank you." she smiled. When Brendan saw her smile it was a sight to behold. It gave him a warm feeling inside. He returned the smile with his own. "You're welcome." they stared at each other until Brendan noticed that the sun was setting. He stood up and said "It's getting late. Let's go back to Fortree City." Winona nodded in agreement and got up as they headed back to the city.

Brendan got to the front door of the Pokemon Center and he turned around to Winona. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he said. "Wait, you will?" she asked. "Of course you will, you still owe me a real battle right." he said with his bright smile. "Also I would love to see you again." he said. "Really, ok then I'll see you tomorrow at the gym then." she replied with another smile that Brendan loved to see, even though he only seen once back at the lake. "Ok, bye." Brendan said as Winona walked to her house. "She is really beautiful." said Brendan in his mind. He went inside to get room to sleep for the night. Winona looked back and said in her mind " He is such a nice guy." and Winona turned back to go to her house for good night sleep a little excited for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon!**

* * *

Broken Wings

By Fullmetal234

Chapter Four: Every Cloud has a Silver Lining

"Huh, where am I?" Brendan said in confusion surrounded in the misty terrain nothing to be seen. He started walking and looking around to see where he is. He kept wandering around until he saw a lone figure shining through the mist; by the look of the figure, it was a woman with long, lavender hair flowing through the wind. He felt a strange sensation that he knew this person, but doesn't have a clue who that was. The woman started to stroll closer and closer as Brendan couldn't tell why he felt so excited and found himself also started to move closer to the woman.

Just as they were about to embrace each other, Brendan woke up in his bed and realized it was just a dream. He wondered who that person was and then looked out the window to see its morning already. He grinned.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to hang out with Winona today!"

Brendan got up and changed quickly into his regular clothes. He had a quick breakfast in the Pokemon Center. He stepped outside and breathed in the morning air, looked up at the blue sky and at the strong, bright sun.

"I can tell this will be a great day," said Brendan.

"We'll have our rematch and after that, maybe we can walk around the city and have some lunch, but there is one problem… where am I supposed to find her when I don't know where she lives?" Brendan exclaimed when he realized he doesn't know where Winona lives.

"Maybe she's at the gym." Brendan rushed towards the gym and entered the front doors.

"Hello? Winona, are you here?"

Then the referee entered the lobby from the arena. "Oh, you're the trainer from yesterday, can I help you?" the referee asked. "Yeah. Please I want to know where Winona is." "I'm guessing that she's at her house right now." he replied. "Oh, can you please tell me where her house is?" he asked as he headed back outside. "Sure, her house is down that road and takes a right it is the first house you see."

"Thank you."

Brandon jogged on the wooden bridges, across to his next destination to commence his goal for the day: The Fortree gym leader, Winona's house. When he arrived at her house, standing in front of the wooden door, his hands felt a bit clammy with sweat, and his pounding heartbeat quickened its pace. Since when did he became a nervous wreak all of the sudden and he hasn't even knocked on the door to check if she was still inside her home. He's just only taking a friendly visit to his new friend and get her to enjoy this wonderful morning like he feels right now. Just as he raised his fist to knock at the door, the silky lavender haired young woman was about to head out somewhere and stared in surprise to see the Pokemon trainer at her front porch.

He quickly dropped his clenched fist to his side when he realized that he still had it up in the air and slightly blushed. An awkward moment that only lasted for ten seconds until Winona was first to speak.

"Brendan, what are you doing here? I don't remember telling you where I lived."

"I asked your referee when I went to the Pokemon gym earlier to look for you."

"Let me guess… You came all the way here from the gym, so you can challenge me for a rematch," Winona crossed her arms as she leaned against the rail of her door.

Brendan chuckled nervously and ran his hands through his spiky, snow-white cap. Winona suppressed a giggle and arched up an eyebrow, acting bemused. The young trainer sweat dropped until his facial expression changed completely and his beaming smile vanished without a trace, which shocked her for a bit.

"Winona… I'm very serious about having another battle with you. I just want to win my badge fair and square. I want you to give it your all in one epic Pokemon battle," his tone sounded very serious that the Fortree gym leader felt ecstatic chills down to her spine.

"Look Brendan… I just don't have the emotional strength in me to give out my full potential and power in my Pokemon," Winona closed her lavender eyes.

"But you shouldn't be depressed for the rest of your life you have to move on. You just need a little boost in your confidence." He smirks, "So that's why we're going hang out together all day."

Even though there were a slight change in plans, he would do anything for Winona to get her lively spirit back. "I'm not sure Brendan." Winona sighed again.

"Come on it'll be fun just the two of us walking around the city, have lunch, and once you are better then we can have our rematch. And trust me; I won't stop until you're back to your old self."

Winona still wasn't convinced about his plan, but since she doesn't have other plans to attend today also she thought it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun with Brendan. "Alright, fine; I'll go with you. Just let me get ready to leave." she went back inside her house. Brendan was so happy that he couldn't help, but to do a little dance.

"I can't believe she agreed to it! Awesome!"

Winona came back out and caught Brendan dancing with his back to her. Brendan turned around and froze due to Winona staring at him. He chuckled nervously "Um, let's pretend this never happened." Brendan said. Winona giggled "You're funny, I like that about you." she smiled. Brendan couldn't help, but blush. "Thanks, hey you laughed we're making progress here! That's good by the end of this day you will be your old self in no time! That I promise you.," He winked as he gave her two thumbs up, causing Winona to giggle once again.

"I have to admit I like your enthusiasm."

"Well, anyway let's get going. Come on, you could give me a tour of the city."

Winona tapped her chin thinking, "Sure, why not."

They spent half the day of sightseeing both were laughing and having a good time especially Winona. She thought it wouldn't be a good day, but Brendan managed to make her day great because of his lively personality. They kept laughing and talking about their everyday lives during their lunch. After their lunch Winona started to get better since the break up. Brendan asked her something "Winona are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, a little thank you for spending your time with me even though you didn't had to."

"Nonsense. Ever since our battle yesterday, I knew something was troubling you and when I found out what it was I wanted to help you no matter what." he said. She beamed at him, grateful for his cooperation of lifting up her soaring spirit and healing her broken wings.

"Speaking of which, do you want that rematch now." she asked.

"I don't know?" he replied

"Isn't that what you wanted, Brendan?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah I do, but I don't want rush you. You just had a terrible break up and I don't want to force you into something you're not ready for." Brendan said looking into her lavender eyes.

Winona felt a warm feeling inside. "Does he really care that much?" she said in her head. "It's fine Brendan, really. I'm ready to have that rematch with you."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I finally got my confidence I had lost." she smiled; he smiled back.

"Alright then let's do it!" he said with his determined voice.

"Right, but I'm going to give everything I got this time!" she said with also a determined voice.

"Now that's more like it!" he said.

"Lets go to the gym." she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon!**

**Broken Wings**

**By Fullmetal234**

**Chapter Five: Rebuild Lost Confidence**

* * *

Across the battlefield, Winona's light violet eyes stared into the gaze of Brendan's smirking ones. The young gym leader felt his penetrating gaze piercing their way into her flesh, digging their way towards her soul. Her heart began to race against her chest with both excitement and nervousness. She took deep breaths before her referee could commence their rematch. She intended to keep her promise with the challenger in front of her.

On the right side of the field, Brendan appeared calm and collected, but he was experiencing the same emotions Winona is going through. The Pokémon trainer was finally going to get his rematch; he clenched his fists with determination. His mind began to scream for the referee to get on with the battle, feeling his great power flowing through the blood in his veins.

Winona decided not to start their battle at the Pokémon gym and called the referee out to the open meadow. She immediately closed her eyes as she felt the gentle breeze caressing her ivory cheeks and lavender locks. She whiffed the natural pollen from the yellow disks of the flowers floating in midair. The female gym leader heard a sneeze from a distance. Once her fluttering eyelids flew open and saw the young boy, who was only a four years younger than her, wiping the snot with only one finger, she giggled, much to his embarrassment.

Through the corner of her left eye, she saw her referee winked at her, mischievously. She knew what he was thinking, so she quickly paid attention to her feet while she felt her round face flushed. Apparently, Brendan did not even notice her flustered expression and shrugged it off.

Two heartbeats pounded in a rhythmic drumming tune in unison, waiting for the male voice to speak. Finally, to ease their tension, he informed the same rules as their previous match. Winona was first to send out her first Pokémon, Pelipper. With a grin full of confidence in himself and in her, he threw out his pokéball, which contained his Garedvoir. He was planning to use his old strategy in this battle, but little did he know that the sneaky gym leader has a few tricks up her sleeves.

Brendan was the first to command his Pokémon to attack the flying bird. Garedvoir's red orbs glowed pink and shot lightning bolts after storing up its energy and power. However, Pelipper gracefully dodged each attack at a time, flying a ballet with its captivating speed.

"Whoa, it's fast!"

"Water Gun, go!" Winona's velvet voice echoed into her Pokémon's ears. Pelipper shot an aqua attack at the psychic Pokémon. Garedvoir gurgled while sprayed with intense waterpower.

"Garedvoir, use Psychic!"

A luminous cerise aura paralyzed the shocked creature, putting an end to its Water Gun attack. Garedvoir sends the frozen Pokémon down to its mossy downfall. Then Brendan sees the opportunity to end the first round, commanding another electric attack while Winona tries to encourage her Pelipper to avoid the upcoming attack. Even so, it was too late and one lightening strike shot down on the injured bird. Pelipper fainted and the first of three victories belonged to Brendan and his psychic Pokémon.

"Great job, Garedvoir. Just one more win and you'll get a good, deserving rest."

Winona recalled her fallen Pelipper and threw out her next best Pokémon, Altaria. Altaria was the first to start the next round, charging its powerful, cloudy wings at Garedvoir and used Aerial Ace. Garedvoir, who was not aware of its surroundings, crashed down to the ground.

"Garedvoir, use Thunderbolt."

Many missed the target, but one grazed on Altaria's right wing by at least one inch. It squawked in pain before gracefully retreating to land. Both Pokémon panted for breath while glaring daggers at each other.

With the finishing move, the Fortree gym leader commanded her cloudy-winged bird to use a super powered Dragonbreath. It unleashed a green fiery vortex against Brendan's Pokémon; resulting a critical KO!

"Garedvoir is unable to battle," the referee cried out.

"Well, I guess you can take your well-deserved rest now," the male traveler joked dryly.

"Great work, Altaria!"

"I can see that you're finally giving out your full potential, Winona. I'm pretty much satisfied for now."

"Thanks, but I'm just getting started," Winona grinned along with her opponent.

"Alright, it's up to you, Vibrava," Brendan's determined voice echoed through the verdant battlefield as he released his second Pokémon, a dragon and ground type one.

"Okay, Altaria do your best! Use your Dragonbreath attack," Altaria used the same move, flaring out green breath from its pearly white beak. However, Vibrava avoided it with its extreme speed. It kept dodging one by one until the cloudy-winged creature ran out its energy to continue hitting its marked target.

"Vibrava, now it's your turn to use YOUR Dragonbreath!"

When Altaria tried to fly away from its powerful move, a pained expression appeared on its face. Winona panicked for a second until she remembered that one of Garedvoir's thunder attacks grazed on Altaria's right wing. It won't be able to get away in time; Vibrava unleashed its attack and has defeated Altaria, her powerful flying Pokémon!

"Altaria is unable to battle; Vibrava wins this round!"

"Thanks Vibrava! You were awesome out there friend! One more win and we can get our gym badge," Vibrava cried in appreciation.

Winona smiled sweetly at the trainer in front of her as he started praising his dragon Pokémon, despite the chances of her winning are standard. She returned her Altaria back to its pokéball and glanced at her last Pokémon. Her slender fingers pressured against the hard sphere of red and white. After inhaling a deep breath and expanding it from her mouth to the open fresh air, she threw the pokéball from her clutches. Her last Pokémon, ready for battle, was Skarmory.

"Vibrava, use Dragonbreath one more time!" Vibrava took aim at Skarmory and released its green breath at it.

"Dodge by using Agility!" Skarmory accelerated and dodged the Dragon Breath with ease and suddenly appeared behind Vibrava.

"Uh oh." Brendan panicked.

"Now, Steel Wing!" Skarmory's wings glowed and hit Vibrava in back and Vibrava started to lose altitude fast then hit the ground in defeat.

"Vibrava is able to battle; Skarmory wins!"

"Good work Skarmory." Winona said.

"Return Vibrava; you did great now rest up." Brendan recalled Vibrava to its pokéball.

"Well Brendan its one on one now; get ready because it's about get heated here." she said with smile.

"Yeah, I realize that now this is what I call a Pokemon battle; now Sceptile go!"

Brendan's ace Pokemon pops out of its pokéball and lands on the field; it stands up tall ready to fight.

"Brendan, Grass types are weak against Flying types." Winona said.

"I am well aware of that, but to me type advantage isn't always the way to win."

"Well see now won't we, Skarmory use Aerial Ace!" Skarmory charged into Sceptile knocking it back a bit.

"Shake it off and use Leaf Blade!" Sceptile obeyed and jumped in front of Skarmory and slashed it with the leafs on its arms that extended to look like blades. It did damage, but not enough to hurt it.

"Steel Wing!" Skarmory charged in on Sceptile again.

"Jump Sceptile and get on top of Skarmory!" Sceptile jumped just in time and land on top of Skarmory.

"Leaf Blade!" Brendan shouted.

"Quick, Skarmory shake Sceptile off!" Sceptile was about strike until Skarmory started to fly in different directions quickly. Sceptile managed to hit Skarmory and it went down with Sceptile to the ground.

Both Pokemon were injured severely, they refused to give up.

'Sceptile can't handle much more this.' Brendan thought to himself then Sceptile had a green aura around it. Brendan knew what it was it was Sceptile's ability Overgrow.

"Alright now this is getting serious!" Brendan shouted. Winona stared at Sceptile astonished, but she wasn't about to give up.

"Alright Brendan let's finish this." Winona said smiling.

Brendan nodded in agreement. "Yeah let's do it!"

"Skarmory don't give in use Aerial Ace!" Winona shouted; she never experienced a battle like this.

"Sceptile Leaf Blade once more!" Sceptile gathered its remaining strength to use Leaf Blade and thanks to Overgrow, all of its grass type moves are powered up. Both charged at each other at full speed and power; both collided with each other. Then dust was around them and both trainers shielded their eyes from the dust until the dust started to clear up and both trainers looked up to see who was victorious. As the dust finally cleared up both Pokemon were still standing until both started to fall.

Their was a pause for about three seconds until the referee announced. "Both sides are unable to battle; it's a tie!"

There was nothing, but the dead of silence and the rapid heartbeats pounding from both Gym Leader and challenger. Both teens' eyes dilated once they registered the impact of their epic battle. Each took slow steps towards their collapsed Pokémon. For a brief moment as they looked up to stare into each other's surprised orbs, they felt their lips curled up into smiles and the forest arena echoed from their laughter. They returned their Pokémon back into their confined pokéballs and praised them for doing their absolute best and power in the rematch.

"Brendan that was an amazing battle and thanks to you I got my confidence back," Winona strolled towards Brendan

"Your welcome." he smiled nervously as his cheeks felt flushed.

Serving up smiles, the referee walked up towards the victor of the entire match and presented him the Feather Badge, his main goal of traveling to Fortree City. Brendan looked from the badge to the referee's face. His eyes stared at him in bewilderment.

"But, I didn't win the match."

"True, but you fought with everything you got and since it was a tie, I suppose I would consider you as the winner of the rematch," Winona winked, much to the young boy's further blushing.

A giant grin plastered on Brendan's facial features and reached for the extra badge for his Gym Badge Case. The light reflecting on the silver plateau blinded his right eye as he inspected it with admiration. His cheeks ached from the constant smiling. He took out his case and placed his new badge in the empty space, its new home. Brendan returned his case into his backpack before turning his attention to Winona.

"Thanks so much for the rematch," Brendan bowed his head with respect to the Fortree Gym Leader.

"Sure thing, and thanks again. I could've never conquered over my depression if you never came into my life." she blushed.

"No problem." he smiled.

"Well, I guess I'm going to head for Mossdeep City that's where the next gym is." Winona was not happy that Brendan was leaving so soon. He helped her through the toughest and saddest event of her life she had ever experienced. She wants to spend more time with him to her he is a comforting presence and she doesn't want that to go away yet.

"Good bye Winona." he waved; he wasn't too wasn't happy that he is leaving either. He actually wanted to stay, but he wants to be the champion of the Hoenn region, so he needs to leave. Just about he was about to leave, Winona grabbed him by shoulder to stop him.

"Wait Brendan!" this caught him by surprise; he turned around to Winona.

"What is it Winona?"

She was blushing madly and shyly asked him, "Um could you stay here in Fortree for a few days please."

Brendan was surprised that she wanted him to stay and he did wanted stay for a while just to see Winona.

"Sure, I would love to." he said smiling.

"Thank you." she hugged him Brendan blushed and Winona realized her action that she pulled back quickly blushing as well.

"Well its getting late I should head back to the Pokemon Center and rest."

Before he left this time, he gave her a hug. She was surprised she gave a him a hug without thinking, but Brendan hugged her because wanted to. He pulled back and started to head for the Pokemon Center.

"Bye Winona." He turned around and he was walking into the distance. Winona watched him leave and smiled.

The referee walked up to her "I'm heading back to gym Winona."

"Oh… ok." She had forgotten that her referee was still here; he turned his attention to where her eyes were looking, smirking upon coming to a realization.

"Looks like someone has a crush." he teased.

Winona flinched at the remark, blushing furiously. "Be quiet!"

"You know its true." the referee chuckled as he headed for the gym. She thought about it for a minute and realized she might have feelings for Brendan. Nevertheless, she wondered that does he feel the same way she kept thinking as she went to her house.

* * *

Brendan entered his room in the Pokemon Center and got ready for bed, he laid on his bed thinking about Winona. He thought about the beautiful lavender haired gym leader and realized that he may possibly have feelings with Winona. He smiled at the thought of being with Winona, wondering if Winona would share the same feelings he has for her; after a few minutes, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Wings**

**By Fullmetal234**

**Chapter Six: The Cosmics Shower**

****Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon!****

**Claimer: Story Plot (c) Fullmetal234**

* * *

Weeks rolled by when Brendan decided to hang out with Winona more often. He could not bear the thought he had to leave Winona to continue his conquest of collecting the other two gym badges before entering the Pokémon League. Each day after one, the trainer spent time with the Fortree Gym Leader; that even included of training his Pokémon for his future, tough battles. It was not before long that his Vibrava evolved into a Flygon, adding to Brendan's excitement. Within those few days, they were almost inseparable.

There was even talk from the townspeople of how the challenger is falling for the Gym Leader as a lovesick Growlithe. That eventually reached to Winona's ears within a few days after her rematch with Brendan, but she did not find herself denying that little gossip. In fact, she was oddly thrilled to hear that. Winona had not enjoyed part of her life since her break-up with Wallace, a memory she wishes to bury and never dig it up, until she met him. Why was that familiar, yet unusual feeling filling up that empty void in her heart?

There she was, walking down the streets of her peaceful city and towards the lake, she occasionally visits. The same lake where she came to release her endless tears over her painful breakup and where she felt the warm comfort of a new friend. However, every time Winona thinks to herself that Brendan was no more than a kind acquaintance, she felt a piece of her heart drift away from other incomplete pieces. Why though? How has that young traveler become someone important in the life of her youth?

She pondered over and tried to sort out her shady emotions that seem to petrify her each day that passed. Winona's surprised light violet orbs dilated when she came to the hypothesized conclusion. Could it really be the truth of her confusing feelings; sure she came to the conclusion of her mixed feelings, but could she accept it? Was she really falling for Brendan, her challenger? That would explain why the butterflies fluttered like crazy in her belly whenever he runs towards her to greet almost everyday. Why she blushed like a hopeless, infatuated fan girl whenever he accidentally gets too close for her personal space, not that she minds at all. Especially when she tries to fight the urge to kiss him at moments when they're alone or in public.

This can't be right! After all, she's only four years older than he was. Yet again, age did not change at all when it came to the subject of love and to the other couples. Speaking of which, she came around the corner of the sidewalk to see a teenage couple linking arms as they giggled over something that Winona would not cared in the slightest. She tore her gaze away from the happy pair once they crossed paths.

Next, the Fortree City gym leader came across an old married woman sitting side by side with her senior husband at the front porch. Both rocked their wooden chairs in harmonious pace as they stared at each other with immense affection in their eyes. Winona knew the old couple since childhood; she remembered hearing the sweetest love story of all time.

The story began in their younger years, the husband took her to secluded place for their first date. Of course, they never told their secret location, but it was somewhere deep in a forest nearby. He took her out there for a romantic moonlight picnic after watching a rare meteor shower that occurs every ten years; he heard from the radio. After they came back from scrolling along the river side during the sunset, they found wild Pokémon stole their food, along with the picnic basket. The husband tumbled to catch up to them while his future wife barked out in laughter.

Adding further to their misfortune, it started pouring and the young couple rushed towards a nearby tree for shelter. Their bodies were completely drenched from head to toe. The husband was about to kiss his future wife, but she dodged it and pranced around the meadow. He chased after her in the drizzle. Once he caught her into his arms, the rain stopped and it was already night and stars shot from the sky. They soon realized that it was the comet show they've been waiting for the entire afternoon. As the meteor shower as their only witness of their endless love, the couple shared their first declaration with a true love's first kiss.

Since that day, Winona has always dreamed of living in the dream of romance just like the old couple. When she started dating Wallace, she really believed she would be enjoy the same adventure, but the relationship was a bitter let down. She never knew there was a bit of a negative side to love, but it would all be worth that a couple would last till no end. She never thought she could find love again, or that was until she met Brendan. Wait... Brendan AGAIN!

How long must she remember his smiling face or feel her heart flutter whenever she hears his voice, when he says her name? Okay, now she's just hearing things, but she could see the old couple facing their attention to the source of the energetic voice. Winona glanced back to see her faithful friend in the past few weeks, riding on his trusty companion, Flygon. She smiled radiantly at him, a pink blush painted over her nose. Brendan felt a large lump lodged in his throat when he saw her surprised look transforming into an alluring smile, shining down the path of excitement and love towards his heart; he was so nervous to say hello after trying to receive her attention.

Seeing no movement or a single reaction from the teenage boy, Winona released her Altaria to soar alongside him, "Where are you going, Brendan?"

"T-tonight there is going to be a meteor shower that occurs every ten years; at least that's what I heard from the TV back at the Pokémon Center. So, I was wondering if you w-would like to come fly with me to watch it," Brendan stuttered after mobilizing from his frozen state, his face flamed scarlet like a Blaziken's Flamethrower.

Winona's amethyst spheres widened; how could she have forgotten that it was today? That explains why she saw the elderly couple chatting excited with each other. Recovering from the shock, she accepted without any hesitation. Maybe something interesting will affect their relationship and soon they will reach to the next level? Brendan's lips twitched upwards into a goofy smirk.

"So, what do you want to do in the meantime?"

Winona hatched up an idea and smirked,"We can go to the nearby forest and train our Pokémon to be the strongest they can be, and when we get hungry, we can prepare yourselves a picnic."

"Yeah, I like idea. So… it's a date," Brendan asked hopefully.

"It's a date."

Winona wanted to look great on her date with Brendan, but she decided to go with her usual outfit. It's not like it's a fancy date and plus, she didn't want to give out her 'infatuation' with him. She smiled when she remembered Brendan's shy face. Remembering she needed to meet with her 'date' in five minutes, she dashed into the kitchen and began packing sandwiches, rice cakes, and two fresh waters into a picnic basket. She walked her way to the Pokémon Center where Brendan waited patiently for her, looking quite nervous, but what caught her attention was that he carried a picnic basket full of food as well.

"Well, I guess we thought of the same thing."

"At least we have double the food. I have to confess: I eat way more than a Snorelax can!" Winona laughed at his remark.

"C'mon; let's head out before the sun sets!"

Brendan reached for the lavender-haired gym leader's hand. They did not see each other's flushed, red-toned faces. Their destination was far from the city, so they walked down beside the crystal-blue lake. Not one took action on the opportunity to raise their friendship into something more.

"So-"

"When-"

Both teens spoke in unison, then laughed meekly, mostly out of embarrassment.

"You first."

"When are you going to go and collect your seventh gym badge?"

Brendan paused at his steps, clearly stunned at her question. A smile twitched upwards to reassure his 'date'.

"I'll get to that later; what's important to me right now is to make you happy while I'm still around."

Winona's red face turned five shades darker than usual. Her heart leaped out to her throat. This isn't good for her at all! She is constantly flustered by his words, actions, and even by his presence!

"You do know that I'm feeling a bit better thanks to you these past few weeks, but I feel like I'm holding you back from your goal."

"You don't have to feel bad. It is my decision, after all. I'm not obligated to so. I'm doing this on my own free will," he tightened his grip to reassure the blushing young woman.

Winona swore her face could not be any more red. Brendan placed the two picnic baskets under a nearby tree. He suggested that they could fly on their Pokémon around the crystal lake. They did for about ten minutes until the brown-haired trainer saw wild Pokémon sniffing their way towards the baskets.

"Hey! That's our food," he shouted at them when they began feasting his and Winona's meal. He landed off his Flygon to scare them off and checked inside.

Winona rode her Altaria to shore and followed behind Brendan.

"Good thing we've got an extra picnic basket. What do you want? Ham and Cheese Sandwich, Potato Chips, or-"

"I'll take the sandwich."

Winona accepted the sandwich and nibbled on the thin bread crust. Brendan chose an apple and a bottle of fresh water.

"_Are _you happy... Winona?"

Winona quickly glanced at his way, lavander made contact with brown. She turned away in embarrassment.

"I-I am now."

"Oh, that's good. That's all I want for you anyways."

"Since you've done your part, I guess you can get back on your journey on becoming Number One."

Her voice trailed off, a piece of her withered away when she spoke. An awkward silence lingered for about two minutes until Brenden responded with a simple, yet meaningful question.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?"

The Fortree Gym Leader visibly tensed up, an intense shade of red colored her fair cheeks. She returned her eyes at him. "Of course, I do!" she blurted.

"But... I don't want to hold you back. After all, it is your childhood dream."

"I have to agree on that. However, there are things way more important than my dream."

Before Winona could ask, a sudden drizzle happened and the two of them returned their flying Pokémon back into their poké balls and ran for shelter under an oak tree. Brendan chuckled out of the blue, much to her confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Your hair is kind of looks a bit bushy," the trainer said through his laughter.

"Ah! It's the humidity! Don't look at me," Winona desperately began combing her long hair with her fingers. She felt his hand on hers and turned her attention to the owner of the comforting hand.

"I don't mind about that. You look beautiful either way."

Winona could've sworn that her knees buckled at the sound of his deep voice and the passion fueling his serious brown orbs. When did he ever look so mature in her perspective? He lowered his face a few inches closer to hers. She instinctively moves away and pranced outside their water shelter.

He appeared surprised, yet she found a glint of disappointment in his eyes. She winked flirtaously at him and danced under the light rain, her fuzzy hair drenched against her back and over her shoulders.

He understood her actions and went out into the rain to join her. He chased after her until he finally caught her in his arms. Their contentful laughter echoed through the forest's silent barrier. They did not notice the rain stopped or the final part of the romantic history the old couple experienced, the romantic history that would last for years. Winona and Brendan automatically looked up at the midnight black filled with twinkling stars.

The meteor shower had begun! Both stared at the dazzling show, awe-struck by the cosmic power they possessed over them. Brendan gazed at Winona, seeing her lavender was shining due to the scenery of the falling stars. Winona felt the boy beside her watching her with such intensity, her entire body was on fire with excitement and nervousness.

Brendan turned her upper body to make her look at him. Winona felt goosebumps forming inside her skin when she saw the burning passion in his brown eyes. She quietly gasped as his face moved closer to hers, his breath caressing her fair, reddened cheeks. She slowly fluttered her eyelids closed, waiting for her first kiss with the boy- no... man who she was certain she would spend the rest of her life with.

Disappointment flashed through her heightened senses when his lips only moved to graze upon her cheek. He pulled back and his mouth curled upward ino his goofy smile.

"Some date, huh?"

"Y-yeah, it was great. Thank you, Brendan," the lavender-haired gym leader stared hard at her boots.

"Same thing next time? Well, it doesn't have to be the same place, but... um..."

"I would love to, Brendan," she returned the smile.

"S-sure! Well see ya!"

Brendan sent out Flygon and soared towards Fortree City. Winona stood there, uncertain of what had just happened a minute ago.

_"HE ALMOST KISSED ME!" _Winona's inner conscious squealed.

"Yeah, he almost did..." she whispered before she faced up at the black sky, the cosmic shower.

_History does repeat itself, doesn't it?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken Wings**

**By Fullmetal234**

**Chapter Seven: The Ghost of HIM Returns**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon (c) Nintendo, Game Freak**

**Claimer: Story Plot (c) FM234**

The day after the date Winona was pacing around her house dealing with her feelings towards Brendan. She couldn't keep her feelings to herself towards him any longer or she felt she would explode, but at the same time she couldn't confess since she was too nervous. She now left her home and wandered the streets of Fortree still thinking.

Then she remembered the date she had with Brendan, when he kissed her cheek showing that he liked her more than just a friend. Winona had made her desision, she made her way towards the Pokemon Center where Brendan was staying at. She was only a few feet away from the enterance to the building until a familar voice stopped her.

"Winona."

She knew that voice anywhere it brought back bad memories. She turned around and saw a familar face she thought she would never see again.

"Wallace?" she backed away a few steps seeing her ex-boyfriend after the day he broke her heart. "It's nice to see you... again." he said uncomfortable. "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised and shocked.

"I came to see you to apologize for how things ended badly between us."

"I think it's a little late for you to suddenly appear back into my life. But, I'll accept it." Winona held out her hand, which Wallace happily accepted the handshake.

"I guess I can't really ask you how have you been since... our breakup." the turquoise-haired Champion.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be a great idea."

He laughed despite the sour humor in her voice. The lavender-haired gym leader smiled weakly. Now an awkward silence bloomed after the brief conversation. Neither one brought up the courage to continue. Wallace coughed out of the bitter predicament he dared to bring.

"How about I make it up by taking you out to dinner?"

That request ticked Winona off! Her temper rose like a Blaziken's flaring Flamethrower.

"Is that you came here only to make up for breaking my heart into a million pieces over at least a month ago? Saying we were not compatible for each other? You think you could just fix everything and afterwards pretend that 'our relationship' and 'break-up' never existed by inviting me to dinner," tears of frustation flowed down her porcelian cheeks as she screamed at his shocked face.

"How could you be so selfish, Wallace?"

Wallace could not find his voice to protest. All he could do was watch the woman tearing up in front of him. He swallowed hard; he was finally getting the talk he knew very well that he deserved.

Then Winona began pounding her small fists against the man she once loved. She didn't care that she was creating a scandal in front of the citizens in Fortree City. She didn't care what they thought of her later. She only cared in causing misery and repentance on him.

She slowed her violent lashing into soft hits when she felt tired after venting out her suffering and anguish. She brought herself down to her knees, half dragging Wallace down with her. Her wailing slowed into silent sobbing, not bothering to push him away.

"I'm so sorry, Winona. I never wanted to hurt you this much. I never have," he gripped her tightly in his embrace, pecking a small kiss on her forehead. Winona could feel the sincerity from his comforting gesture.

Did she had the heart to forgive him after all the pain he inflicted on her emotionally? She returned his embrace, finally making up her decision. Unaware that a certain brown-headed Pokémon trainer who wore a white hat narrowing at them with his hurt-striken eyes, they continued their bittersweet reunion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken Wings**  
**by: Fullmetal234**

**Chapter Eight: Cruel Complications**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon (c) Nintendo, Game Freak**

**Claimer: Story Plot (c) FM234**

* * *

The hot pink and orange dusted across the open sky, the evening has set in. The bright colors reflected beautifully upon the crystalline lake. Winona felt the gentle breeze wafted through her light violet locks and caressing her pastel skin.

She hadn't felt the lake's true serenity for a while. After her disasterous break-up with Wallace. They are both now in good terms; he had left an hour ago when they rekindled their lost companionship- not romantically pursuing of course. She hasn't seen Brendan the whole day. Usually he would be the first to find each other. She began to worry, missing his optimistic personality.

Brendan is so different in comparrison with her ex-boyfriend, as day and night. Wallace was cool and calm like a river stream flowing with the lotus flowers. Brendan was fiery and determined like a passionate fire dancing in fervent flames. Both have earned their rightful places in her heart, but she chose one with such certainty.

A voice disrupted her pensive thoughts and following decision, the beautiful scenary she admired completely forgotten when she turned to face him.

"Brendan, where were you?"

"Well, you know... just here and there."

Something was off with her friend- his grayish blue lost his bright enthusiasm, no sign of joy. Her contentful relief converted to deep concern.

"Are you alright, Brendan? You don't seem like yourself today. I haven't seen you all day."

"That must be because you spent a long time in your ex's arms!"

Winona slowly stood up and walked towards him. Clearly shocked at what he had just pointed out; her face blushed scarlet in embarrassment as she averted her shy eyes away from him.

"Y-you saw that," she said as a statement than a question. She still held the Champion close to her heart, Brendan dejectly concluded. His hands curled up in anger.

"I thought you moved on." he said his voice sounded hostile. "Even after what he did to you; you're still stupid enough to believe in his excuses!" he yelled.

Hurt evident in her lavender orbs, erasing any trace of worry she felt for him.

She punched him as hard as she could.

Brendan felt his face jerked over at his left. He massaged his sore jaw and averted his surprised gaze back at Winona's tormented ones. Later on that day, he wouldn't forgive himself for causing the one girl he loved sadness.

"Who do you think you are to judge me like that?"

Brendan was still in shock from the painful punch to say anything. Winona did not realize she was crying until she felt burning tears leaving trails down her cheeks.

"You don't know anything of what I am feeling right now! Have you never been in love before?! Have you ever suffered a heartbreak?" she screamed at him. Those words made him feel like a million poison stings piercing through his body leaving him immobilizied and speechless.

Something snapped, Winona noticed. The shine of guilt in his eyes tinted darker with disbelief, then died out into pained sorrow, and his lips pursed together in anger. Never once had she seen such emotions cross across his face, forever in her head as a haunting memory.

"I DO know how it feels to love only to get rejected, destroying you on the inside then affecting you on the outside. I've tried my best to make her happy and forget her first love, but nothing can change the feelings since the past," he sighed.

"I just can't deal with this heart ache anymore, Winona." the anger in his voice was taken over by his sorrow.

Her tears stopped falling down her cheeks, confused at what he meant. She looked at him seeing that he is not making eye contact with her. His gaze was fixed upon the ground. He lifted his head fighting the tears welling up in his eyes. He turned his back to her and took a few steps foward. Then turned back to face her.

"Goodbye, Winona." he said as a single tear went down his right cheek. With each step he took Winona felt her heart recevied a sting of pain more than when Wallace left her. It wasn't easy for Brendan either, but he couldn't stay in Fortree City any longer.

Winona was alone as she watched Brendan leave her from her sight. Her head told her to move, but her legs refused to obey her. She cried even harder than before, soon she was on her knees blaming herself for making Brendan leave. She was alone once again.

_One Year Later..._

"Altaria is unable to battle! Manectric wins! Therefore, victory goes to challenger!" the referee declared. The trainer ran up to his Manectric and embraced it for doing an excellent job.

"You did it Manectric!" he praised his beloved Pokemon. Winona had recalled her Altaria and walk up to the young trainer.

"Congratulations, here is your Feather Badge." she handed the badge to the entergentic trainer. The trainer happliy took it from her palm.

"Thank you very much!" he said gratefully. He left with his Manectric at his side out the gym doors.

Once he had left Winona sighed. The referee walked up to her. "Are you okay? You having been losing ever since your friend left.

"Yes, I'm fine." she put on a fake smile clearly not fine since Brendan's departure.

"You're a horrible lier you know. I know how you're really feeling right now." he said concerned.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." she reasured him. He sighed at Winona's response.

"Alright then I'll be leaving. But if you need anything you know where to find me." he said ready to leave for home after a long day.

"Yes, thank you." she said appreciating his concern for her. He was about leave, but he stopped before walking out the doors. He turned back to her.

"You know I think that it is better for someone to be sad and confessing their problems than pretending to smile, knowing that they're depressed and not admiting to anyone." he said waving goodbye as he walked out.

She knew that he was right, but she can't anyone see her pain after what had happened a year ago. After Brendan left she was alone in her house crying into her pillow. She had not left her house for days. She thought it was time for her to go back to her normal life as gym leader.

Once she left her house she saw all the people of Fortree looking at her with worried expressions. Winona had put on a fake smile, reasuring everyone that she is fine so that they would stop worrying and that she was going back to her gym leader duties. She didn't want anyone to see pain she had went through.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Winona walked out the gym and locked up the gym and she left for home. Once she got she home she sat on her living room couch exhausted after today. She thought of Brendan, even after a year she still hasn't forgetten about him and his warm smile and personality. Then a tear went down her cheek and soon even more tears had went down her cheeks.

"Brendan..." she weakly said. She wonders where and what he is doing now, she will never forget him, he will be in Winona's heart forever and nothing will change that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Broken Wings**  
**by: Fullmetal234**

**Chapter 9: Finale**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon (c) Nintendo, Game Freak**

**Claimer: Story Plot (c) FM234**

After completing her gym leader duties for the day Winona left for the lake. This lake was always a special place to her. She would vist the lake every time she was depressed, after a tiring day, or just to see the beautiful scenery of the sunset's rays on the surface of the water.

Her body relaxed as the wind blew through her hair, her eyes still locked on the sunset. She stood there for a few minutes and she felt someone was behind her.

"Winona." a familar voice came from behind her. She turned around to see who spoke to her. Only to see a man with turquoise hair and eyes.

"Wallace?" she said not expecting him to be here.

"How have you been lately?" he asked her. She took awhile to respond uncertain to tell him the truth.

"Not very good." she confessed to him. She turned to the lake with a hint of sorrow in her eyes. Wallace stood next to her.

"I can tell." he said to her sincerly. Winona turned back to him.

"How?" she asked him curiously. Wallace took awhile to answer because he is admiring the gorgeous scenery in front of them.

"Well, we did dated for a long time, so I can obviously tell how you're feeling." he said.

"I see. Thank you Wallace for your concern." she gave a friendly smile. Wallace returned the gesture.

"Of course, that's what friends are for right?" he said.

"Right." Winona agreed. "By the way Wallace shouldn't you be at the Pokemon League. You must be quite busy at this time of year with your responsibilities as Champion?" she asked.

"You don't know yet? I thought the news would have already spread around Hoenn." he said

"What do you mean?" she asked him confused.

"I'm not Champion anymore." he said. Taken aback with great shock, Winona's large lavender eyes gaze upon the now former champion. Someone finally beat Wallace, the strongest Water-type pokemon master. Not once did Winona believed that moment would ever come in this lifetime, especially with her ex. That amused her deeply.

"Heh. So someone actually managed to take your place as the greatest Pokemon Hoenn Master?" she said.

"Yeah, I tell you that boy and his Sceptile had shown fierce detrimination. Those two did not know the meaning of quit, they fought until the end." he said smiling.

After she heard the part about the boy and his Sceptile she thought, 'Could it be?'

"It's getting late. I have to get going. Have a wonderful evening Winona." he said snapping Winona out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes, you too." she said waving goodbye. Wallace waved back and left. Winona saw the sun setting and the sky turned black with the stars shining in the sky. She was about leave until she felt another presence behind her. She thought it was Wallace again, but when she turned around it wasn't him.

She gasped and cannot believe who is standing right before her. She thought that a year ago would be the last time she would ever see him again. The boy who managed to find the shattered pieces of her sorrowful heart, inspire her damaged and broken wings to soar once more. _Him_...

"Brendan... Y-you came back. Y-y-you..."

Mutiple emotions of pain, joy, regret, and anticipation collided with each other, one trying to dominate one on another. One did somehow emerged victories with no given effort at all- love. Her undying affection which never diminished from her sensitive soul came bubbling to the surface with silent tears trickling their way down their porclain skin. Judging by the young hero's misty eyes and torn reaction towards her emotional quiet break down, he felt the same way. Then she finally figured out his burdened feelings for her, but she could not yet capture that realization.

"I defeated him, Winona," a wide and prideful grin forced upon his lips while his voice quivered and shook when he spoke her name which made the young gym leader's spine tingle with pure excitement. That smirk did not reach to his nervous glint of his stormy grey eyes. "I finally beat Wallace!"

At that very moment, Winona couldn't comprehend how she was suddenly inside his strong embrace. Suffocating emotions exploded within her body she experienced a dizzy spell. All she could focus was his loving affection towards her; she recripocated his feelings by returning it. With that action, it sets Brendan off with sobs racking his entire build.

"I-I t-t-thought if I co-could just succeed W-Wallace's title as the Poke-kemon Champion, you would sh-shift your devotion from him to me. I-I thought that I could make you l-love m-m-me."

"Br-Brendan."

Winona always felt so moved from her beloved's words, much more than Wallace can ever invent a romantic speech under his sophisticated tongue. He fought for her love, a love she willingly gave before he left her to pursue it. Urging to comfort the boy in her arms, she reluctantly pulled away to brush her lips across his sun-kissed skin.

"You didn't need to prove yourself to be worthy for me," she breathes against his tear-stained, reddened cheek. She rubbed her face against his before whispering those four words that caused Brendan's heart to fly sky high: "Welcome back, my Champion."

_And thank you for fixing my broken wings._

**THE END.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone I have finally finished my first fanfiction. I'm sorry for the delay for such a short chapter. I plan to make more Pokémon stories, but I'm going focus on Hyrule Warriors Destiny Collision until I finish it. Thank you everyone who enjoyed this story have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
